


Crazy for you!(Because of me?)

by Squiglemouse



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiglemouse/pseuds/Squiglemouse
Summary: The strangers face lit up with surprise and then delight. A pleasant smile spreading and showing a hint of teeth as they spoke. “Well if you're offering Mr. Makimura I would adore getting drinks with you, call me Ryo.”





	Crazy for you!(Because of me?)

**Author's Note:**

> As is the norm thank you Harloq my dead beta. Once more you proofread my drivel.
> 
> Edit note: fixed three typos. One does not simply "write" upon a lap.

Akira had expected a lot of things in his life. Becoming a star had never really been on that list. All the same he had managed to rise to a relatively lofty place. The downside had been going out into public had become a chore. At times it all frustrated him as he got pigeonholed into soft kind boy roles. But at the same time he still couldn't say no. So maybe it fit. “I can do this mom, I'll make you proud.” Voice whispering softly to a torn and ragged picture that was fit lovingly into a frame.

 

It was as he lamented this fact and exited his personal trailer on the set of his latest fiasco. He was playing a barber. It was an interesting film and unlike so many of the previous works he had been on, he hoped it would set him apart. Establish himself as someone capable of acting serious and dramatic roles even if it was a remake of a satirical film from decades back. He was tired of just being the kid friendly pg and pg13 film go to.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be an emperor. That’s not my busi-” His monologue practice derailing spectacularly as he ran into a tall leggy blonde he had somehow managed to not notice. Groaning he tried to figure out where he had landed. Only to realize with no small amount of embarrassment that he had landed atop her...him? Akira was really not sure now, but he felt horrible. “Oh god I am so sorry, are you alright?”

 

Standing up quickly Akira stuck his right arm out. Urging the other to at least let him help them up. He was rather struck when a slim cold hand took his own. Were people supposed to be that cold? “It's perfectly alright Mr. Makimura. It's my own fault for trying to talk to you while you were preoccupied.” Those soft pink lips forming every syllable perfectly and distracting him for precious moments.

 

Stumbling mentally he finally found his ground. “I uh... I still feel rather bad about it... I don't suppose I could make it up to you... uh... I'm sorry I don't know your name.” His face flushed a bit in embarrassment for not thinking to ask sooner. This person was majesty in the flesh the more Akira looked. They dressed in a pure white suit, with a black undershirt. It was pure radiance.

 

The strangers face lit up with surprise and then delight. A pleasant smile spreading and showing a hint of teeth as they spoke. “Well if you're offering Mr. Makimura I would adore getting drinks with you, call me Ryo.” Akira could feel his heart pounding a bit harder, a bit uncertain. Fuck, he had always been sentimental and felt he could love anyone regardless of gender. But confirmation that he wanted to throw this beautiful man onto his bed was not expected. God his stomach was probably just as silky smooth as this hand.  
  


“Mr. Makimura? Is everything alright?”

 

Oh fuck he had totally spaced out. Sputtering a bit Akira let go of Ryo's hand. “N-never better!” A nervous laugh breaking from his lips. “Where did you want to get drinks?” That a boy Akira! Keep the subject moving he thought to himself.

 

“Well if you're comfortable with it I know a lovely hole in the wall. Jenny's N'jam, rather nice bar, the owners a friend so I can be sure of a private area.” His heart sped up a bit at the words private area. Everything about this was the sort of chemistry he had imagined as a young child his parents had. That illusion had of course been shattered. But if he never took chances how exactly was he going to ever have an S/O to bring back to meet his adoptive parents. Lord knew they worried about him.

 

“That sounds lovely, I'm always a bit frustrated since sometimes I get bothered in public. Uh what time should we meet? Say seven?” Fuck they were calling for him on the set. Ryo simply smiled and waved. Akira was forced to respond quickly to get on the set. “I'm coming! Had a small accident.” He twisted to look behind him for Ryo but the blond was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours. Two fucking extra hours doing re-shoots on the set because someone had accidentally deleted the completed shots. Normally Akira would have been fine with that, but how the hell was he supposed to explain to someone who he didn't even have a phone number to why he was so late. As a by product he had been having intermittent fits of crying during the last few shots.

 

So of course the second they had been given a wrap Akira sprinted. Donning his helmet and mounting his bike in record time. At this hour of night there was thankfully little in the way of traffic. “C'mon c'mon, turn green...” He muttered inside his helmet, frustrated and scared that he wouldn't be in time to even catch the blond storming out in anger.

 

“C'mon maps don't fail me now... oh thank Heaven...” Akira's voice cut out for a moment as he looked at the brilliant neon red and purple sign. This was absolutely the place he thought as he quickly set his bike in a secure spot. This neighborhood didn't seem bad.

 

Nervously he began to walk to the front door. The few people on the streets didn't seem to recognize him so that was good. Right hand pushing the door open he was met with a wave of cool air and the sound of conversations. Weirdly enough across from the door on the wall was a mural.

 

Okay maybe mural wasn't the right word. Graffiti was probably closer and would help to get to just how unnerving the set of eyes and psychotic smile were. It might have been less so if there was more to it. But no, just two eyes and a smile only a killer could love. Looking towards the bar he noticed a tall redheaded woman, just staring at him in surprise. Like he was expected but not really expected.

 

“I cannot believe he wasn't lying...” He heard her mutter while looking directly at him before motioning him to come closer. On slight edge Akira did just that. If this was the friend then he had just met the first boss. “Fashionably late I see... He's in the backroom behind the bar with me. Go ahead and go on back. Don't worry about the money.” She waved somewhat dismissively as she guided Akira into the backroom.

 

While the front room had been plain if comfortable. The back was anything but. The floor was a blinding white, the wood a brilliant red. And every single cushion and fabric was pitch black. It was in this room reclined on a couch that he saw the fallen Angel. Gulping softly to himself he slowly approached. Ryo seemed to have lost concentration waiting, but he was still here. That had to mean something good right?

 

Smiling softly he swallowed his fear and spoke. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” The reaction was immediate, Ryo sat up in a blur of movement that shocked even Akira.

 

He could see the realization dawn across that previously downcast face. “Ah Mr. Maki-” Akira couldn't bear to hear that name anymore.

 

“Please, it's Akira. Call me Akira Ryo. I mean... if you're alright with that.” Blushing slightly Akira rubbed a hand on his neck.

 

“Ah... then Akira, I was rather worried you might have decided to not come.” A serene smile gracing his features as he slid up from the couch. Selecting several bottles of liquor from a private bar. As well as several glasses. “How do you feel about cosmopolitans to start us off?”

 

Oh... oh that was such a pretty face, was there a way to keep him making that face? Once more realizing there was a question Akira responded. “I'll take whatever you're giving.”

 

Ryo seemed to chuckle a bit at that, blue eyes eyeing him up before focusing back on preparing two drinks. After a minute he returned passing one of the glasses gingerly to Akira.

 

The taste was unfamiliar but it wasn't bad Akira thought as he took the first sip. “And if I'm giving body shots...?” This question caught Akira off guard as he sputtered and fought to not spew beverage all across someones room. If the face Ryo was making was anything to go by that had all been deliberate.

 

Blushing visibly he tried to avoid Ryo's impish smile. Ryo however had other ideas as he slide up against him. A solitary pale arm wrapping about Akira's waist. “Or would you dislike that?” A series of flinches crawling up his spine with those thin fingers. Blue eyes staring expectantly.

 

Heart thundering in his head Akira threw his glass to the side. Bodily pushing the blonde over. “I-i...” A painful gulp filling the air as he stared at Ryo's neck. Not even caring about the ruined glasses spilled on the floor. “... can I?” The desire for permission burning his clenching fingers. Right hand daring to stroke Ryo's hip.

 

A moment of silence as they stared at each other. Just waiting patiently for this angel to give his yea or ney. Then slow movement, a pair of refined hands stroking the back of his neck. “mmm... can you?” The question wasn't really a question but an answer. With great care Akira pushed Ryo fully onto his back. That gold hair splaying out like a halo. Nimble digits rapidly un-tucking his black shirt and opening the white coat.

 

He was greeted by pale skin, nary a mark on the blond's slender flanks. Calloused digits tracing slowly, a hissed moan breaking the silence. Akira's eyes locked again to blue ones. Only this time the surprise and excitement wasn't his alone. A red haze visible on Ryo's cheeks as the other man bit his lower lip.

 

'Oh god yes' Akira thought. That face. That look, he needed this man to look at him like that. Pausing for a moment Akira turned his head to the side. Lips pressing gently to Ryo's left side. Warm lips pressing to cool pale skin. Trailing from the side to his navel. From there he gently pulled back. A breathe of warm air as he looked up. He needed this, needed a sign that he wanted it too.

 

The sight that he beheld did not disapoint. Where before he had a slight blush, he now looked positively winded. Akira could feel his pale flesh twitching beneath his hands. God this was what he needed. Especially after his crazy ex (who kept telling the paparazi that they were just having a spat.) had called his step sister a whore and told her to stay away from him. This warm affectionate man. Humming softly to himself Akira began to plant multiple warm kisses. The trail leading lower and lower as his hands hooked in the waistband of Ryo's trousers.

 

Opening his eyes Akira gasped in shock. Several small circles of red sitting raised on the pale skin. Head whipping up to look at Ryo, he could see a look of horror on his face. Probably similar to his own. Brows furrowing in dismay he started to try and say something. He was however derailed by a warm trickling sensation on his upper lip. The taste of copper. Right hand raising to his lip he touched it. It was wet, warm. Pulling it back he could see crimson.

 

Akira swallowed hard as the room began to swim. “R-ryo.” Then everything was dark. The last image was a look of intense alarm on that angel. At least if he was dying someone would care about him. Not Akira the actor, but Akira the man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His head hurt. That was Akira's first concious thought. His second was that he wasn't dead which meant maybe things could be salvaged with Ryo. The third hadn't been nearly so pleasant.

 

As he opened his eyes groggily and tried to move. His limbs refused. Or rather it wasn't that they didn't want to, but that they were unable to. Thanks primarily to some rather thick white leather restraints holding him in a minimalist chair.

 

That was of course only the beginning of the weirdness. The chair, if it could be called that, was practically a throne. Simultaneously hard and soft. Carefully placed upholstery at every joint and bony point. Almost as if it had been made just to match him perfectly with its brutal build. Wood inlaid with black iron. It stood in the center of a massive room on a raised platform. The room filled to the brim with debauchery.

 

A soft voice came from behind. A fluffy white fur clad arm wrapping about him from behind. A hand stroking his cheek. He couldn't stop himself from swallowing hard. “I was so worried... I thought for a moment I had ruined everything. Turned out you were just excited.” In the next moment a slim pale figure slunk around the chair and slide into his bare lap. Apparently in his distress he had neglected to notice his own nudity.

 

His body however didn't fail to notice the softness pressing into him. The way this all together foreign form flirted dangerously. Tight thigh high boots drawing his eyes to them. At how Ryo flaunted his perfect soft flesh. Glancing up he was derailed again. He knew well enough how to tell the difference between men and women. What he had seen had left no doubt of Ryo's masculinity, and yet there was a perfect heavy round set of breasts perched on his chest. “Mmm... yes, look at me more. You need to throw inhibitions away... otherwise I won't be able to save you”

 

Akira couldn't help but openly gawk. At the way Ryo seemed so calm. There were literally people fucking not thirty feet away. A drunken orgy fueled with drugs and music. “R-ryo wha-” His attempt to voice objections and or confusion silence as Ryo's arms wrapped tighter. Those soft pink lips pressing firm to Akira's. A stubborn tongue begging for entrance from Akira. Had he been in his right mind the monumental fucked up nature of this would stand out.

 

Instead he reciprocated without thought. A groan rolling from his throat and muffled by the blond hungrily kissing him. Seconds ticking by as he felt his face growing redder from lack of air and excitement. After what felt like a short eternity it ended. Not with a bang, but with a soft wet pop as Ryo licked his lips.

 

Akira tried to focus. Gulping in massive amounts of air as he managed to steady his traitorous genitalia. He spoke slowly as his eyes scanned the room. Desperetly trying to pretend there wasn't a half naked beauty in his lap. Practically begging for his attention as both their brows seemed to furrow slightly in frustration. “R-ryo, what. Where is this? What's going on? Why am I tied up?”

 

'Good work Akira” He congratulated himself for focusing on the important things instead of getting distracted. It would have been so easy with how Ryo kept incessantly touching him. Sure it wasn't like he hated it (secretly it drove him wild with lust.), but there was pressing questions of how and why.

 

Sighing loudly like he was sure he wouldn't have to answer this Ryo stared at him. The frown slowly twisting into a grin before he drew himself close again. The blonds mouth nipping and kissing at the crook of his neck in between words. “Mmm... I needed to save you, the only way to do that is the Sabbath.”

 

The kisses stopped as Ryo sat straighter. A sort of mad gleam in those brilliant eyes. “You see Akira. The world is going to end. The Demons are coming, but I can save you. So I prepared this...” Ryo lept from his lap, arms held out as he pirouted. After three turns he placed himself gingerly back in Akira's lap, right leg extending to relax over Akira's arm. If Akira had been able to form a coherent sentence it would likely have called Ryo mad and fucking beautiful. It also might have included the phrase 'untie me so I can fucking destroy you' only in a sexual sense.

 

“I call it a Sabbath.” Ryo's voice sang out. Like velvet sliding over Akira's ears. Pausing as if in thought he spoke again. “Although in actuality to be proper it's a Black Sabbath. Toss your reason and inhibitions away.” Ryo's arms wrapping around Akira's neck, writihng deliberately upon his lap. “Only you deserve to stay with me, only perfect you.” Left hand cradling Akira's chin as he moved to seal his statement with an affectionate kiss. The desire clear upon every inch of Ryo's body.

 

Akira's response was two fold. One was terror, because Ryo was obviously mentally unwell. The other was a bit touched that someone cared enough about him to want to save him no matter what. Or maybe that was just Stockholm setting in. Such thoughts were silenced once more. Ryo's fingers curling in his hair, a slight tug. Soft begging moans as he seemed to shift. No longer content to touch Akira with just his hands and lips.

 

Pale thighs circling Akira's waist, pressing against an erection Akira wasn't even sure when he had gotten. But now it was like fire, and he just wanted to put it out. Ryo was there, warm, soft and even more importantly willing. There had been more than a few would be partners in his youth that had spooked when they saw him. Not only had he seen the way Ryo expressed affection, but it was pressing very very incessantly between their bodies.

 

Another small eternity ended and they broke another kiss. The mutual hunger growing to all consuming levels as Ryo lifted himself up. One hand wrapping under and grasping Akira. The pleased smile he was making was a tad unnerving, but overall Akira just wanted him. Wanted to feel him squeezing and riding for every ounce of gold the blond was worth. If Akira had been a betting man who was in his right mind he would have bet he had a thing for crazy.

 

Then almost immediately he felt tight warm dampness surrond him. Ryo let out a hitching moan, like it had been too much too fast. Soft exhausted pants rolling from his lips as he crooned into Akira's neck. “A-ahkira...” His breath high and airy, fingers dragging at Akira's upper back. His shockingly strong legs clutching and pressing him closer. Bit by bit he began to drag himself up and down. Small movements at first, but every movement slightly greater than the last.

 

He strained, resisted and fought for purchase. Fingers digging into the arm rest of the chair. Desperate to bring himself to bear on this cruel angel. Neither the straps or the chair gave more than a slight creek. The smell of sex assaulting Akira's nose. There was no room for him to gain control. Everything made just so by the madman who captivated him so. So he groaned in pain and frustration. One part from the lack of control, the other by the nails scraping his back.

 

The bundle of pale soft flesh clad in white rocking more firmly into him. Akira felt a shiver travel his spine as Ryo spoke. Those lips flush against his neck “A-ah... Ahkirah, nngh I'll save youh.” The words were broken by moans.

 

Time flew by strangely. He couldn't help but lose track with such a willing body touching him. Plus, nipples that were like pebbles pressing into his own chest didn't hurt. The flip side was being tied up was a pretty big a mood killer.

 

All the same his body kept succumbing to the temptation. After the second orgasm wracked him Akira lost track. He could feel something sticky and warm spread across his belly where Ryo made contact. Could feel the way the blond would heave and cry. Decadent moans thrown out whipping the surrounding orgy into a frenzy.

 

Finally things wound down, Ryo's spent body hanging limply against Akira. “... father fought with a demon, he was too weak and had to kill Jinmen and himself...” It was that name. Akira's focus returning like someone had just kicked him in the crotch. A painful memory. Horrible shame that he could never seem to escape. “... hnnghh,,, but you Akira, you can do it. I'll save you.”

 

Things were now starting to make sense in an alarming way. Ryo's arms felt nice wound around his neck. The problem was he felt thirsty. Not even just in a purely sexual way but outright a thirst. So he let his head rest for a moment on Ryo's neck. That pale skin slick with sweat felt cool. Then it was dark again.

 

 

 

 

 

Blearily he opened his eyes. Everything felt sore but he could move. That for Akira was a huge imrovement. Less exciting was the multiple police in the room looking at him. “It's good to see you're alright Mr. Makimura. We received a report indicating you had been kidnapped.” The guard who spoke was a tall older man. Well groomed with cropped hair. He sat at the table on the opposite side from Akira. Who it seemed had been wrapped up in a blanket.

 

Akira rubbed at his sore wrists. Could feel the way the straps had dug for purchase across his skin. Ryo hadn't exactly been gentle. But the memory of it all alone made him shiver. Not one of horror and revulsion, but of hunger.

 

He was grateful for said blanket given his nudity and the half a dozen strangers. “I'll handle the debriefing of the witness slash victim. Mr Makimura, my name is Koji Watara. I hope you can understand what has occurred tonight is rather alarming.” The man seemed to sight and lean back in his chair with a grin that wasn't a grin.

 

Akira leaned forward intent to listen. After all he had questions. “We knew about Mr. Asuka's.,.. instability. We just never thought he would go...” Koji rubbed at the back of his head before letting out a frustrated sight and bowing slightly. “You have my sincerest apologies that we hadn't locked that mad man away. With your co-operation we'll make sure he never sees day again.”

 

That statement made his breathing catch. Lock him away? Lock Ryo away for how long? The man was sick certainly but, wasn't that too much? To say nothing of what he was beginning to suspect the root of said illness was. “U-um... mister, Koji was it? I heard something that gave me cause for concern... Mister Asuka... He's a victim of the Jinmen killer... isn't he?” His question was less a question and more looking for confirmation. The look of surprise on Koji's face told him he hadn't expected to be asked things. Much less given anything but a “throw him away” witness statement.

 

“That... that is technically correct, but it does not excuse breaking of the law. Kidnapping is a serious crime Mr. Makimura.” Oh gods that told him everything. He really was a victim of HIM. Pausing to breath Akira tried to gather his thoughts while Koji kept rambling about how the blond should be locked away.

 

The words he said next made him openly gape at Akira. “I don't want to press charges.” Sputtering in confusion at what should be a slam dunk case unraveled at the seams.

 

“W-what do you MEAN you don't want to press charges?!?! He kidnapped and drugged you! To say nothing of the rape!” His tone was openly confused and incredulous. Trying to push Akira towards a simple rubber stamp of the police story.

 

“I mean...” Sighing Akira looked at Koji with remorse at needing to drag this up. “I... I wasn't born Akira Makimura. Before that I was the son of Reijiro Fudo....” The silence defeaning as he trailed off. The implied guilt and shame only dawning on Koji after a moment. “He's that way because of my father...”

 

Koji stood to try and say something, anything. Mouth held open only to shut multiple times as every thought got shut down. Akira was not intending to budge on this. Nor on the way his heart had responded to Ryo. Bad things had been done to him. There had been deceit, he should be angry. Instead he was hungry. “... I want him to get help. He's very sick... can we make that happen?”

 

Koji sat with a heavy creaking of the chair. His face the picture of defeat. “You aren't exactly giving us much choice are you Mr. Makimura.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> IF you liked it let me know. If the response is good I'll write a second chapter. But as a one off I feel it ends in a good place.


End file.
